Saiyans at the Supermarket
by dbzqueens
Summary: Our little friends Goten and Trunks are stuck at the supermarket with Chichi. What will these hyper demi-saiyans do to entertain themselves at the store? Read to find out!
1. We're going to the store!

Disclaimer: We do not own dragon ball z or any of its fabulous characters. Nuff' said.

Saiyans at the Supermarket

"Boys, could you come here for a second?" Chichi yelled. Trunks was at Goten's house ready for one of their infamous saiyan sleepovers. A saiyan sleepover consisted of whipped cream, 2000+ cookies, and balloons; many, many balloons.

"COMING MOMMY!" Goten yelled.

"Goten, why do you still call your mom 'mommy?'"

"Well…uh…why are you such a meaner butt?" Goten whined.

"Nice comeback, buddy." Trunks said. "Anyways, where's your dad, oh and Gohan for that matter? I REALLY wanted to pick on him! I had this whole plan set up with a bucket of glue and some gummy—"

"BOYS, WOULD YOU HURRY UP?" Chichi yelled, getting impatient.

"COMING MOMMY!" Goten yelled again. Trunks just snickered, and Goten punched him on the arm.

"My dad is at Dende's lookout eating lots of yummy food. He didn't take me because he said I hog it all. That made me sad."

"Goten, focus."

"Oh yeah. Gohan's with Videl doing some mushy stuff. I don't know where they are but mommy says not to disturb the process because she wants grandchildren really bad."

"Um Goten you do know that—"

"BOYS IF YOU'RE NOT FRONT AND CENTER IN THE NEXT 15 SECONDS THEN YOU WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED BY THE FRYING PAN!"

"I'm sorry mommy we're coming mommy please don't bring out the frying pan of severe torture and pain that never goes away ever no matter how hard you try to get rid of it! I love you!" They arrived right in front of Chichi just before she finished her countdown.

"Good, you're finally here. Boys, I need to go to the supermarket to get groceries, but, unfortunately, you both will have to come with me. I am NOT leaving you home alone. You DO remember what happened last time I left you too home alone, right?"

"Not the flashback, please not the flashback, ANYTHING but the flashback, please!" Trunks whispered to himself as he rocked back in forth in his chair. Chichi and Goten looked at him.

"FLASHBACK!" Goten yelled. Trunks glared at him.

*FLASHBACK*

"Hey, Goten! I found a secret stash of gummy bears in this closet in your dad's room!" Trunks shouted to Goten.

"Really?" Goten asked excitedly poking his head in the doorway. He walked in and stood next to his friend.

"Yeah look it says, '_PROPERTY OF GOHAN. Not Goku's…hehe...Yeah...Definitely not GOKU'S…hehe...Go away now…'_"

"LET'S EAT IT!" They yelled at the same time.

*20 minutes later*

The two sugar high saiyans ran around the house that was now covered in gummy bears, whipped cream, and unrolled toilet paper rolls. Chichi walked in to find the house a total mess.

"GOTEN! TRUNKS!" She yelled, whipping out her deadly frying pan.

*END FLASHBACK*

"AAAAAAHHHHH! I HATE FLASHBACKS!" Trunks yelled. Now Goten was the one to snicker.

"Come on, boys! It's time to go." Chichi said walking out the door.

"Oh well, an hour, maybe two will be taken out of our sleepover time, but I guess we can make the most of it." Trunks said.

"An hour?" Goten exclaimed. "We'll be lucky if we're not stuck there for the rest of the day!" He soon followed his mother. Trunks groaned and followed Goten out the door.

Author's note: We hope you enjoyed this chapter of Saiyans at the Supermarket. There will be more chapters to come! PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH GOTEN ON TOP REVIEW!


	2. Rules

Saiyans at the Supermarket

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ or any of its amazing super fantastic fantabulabulabulous characters. That is all.

"Okay, boys. Listen and listen _closely_." Chichi said to the boys before they got into the car. "There are some rules to my vehicle."

"But mommy I already know these rules!" Goten whined.

"Yes Goten, but those rules applied specifically to you and only you."

"That's okay, I already forgot them!" Goten said cheerily. Chichi sighed.

"That's nice, Goten." She said sarcastically. "Now, onto the rules. Rule #1 ; No fighting in this car." The boys groaned. "You do remember what happened when you and Gohan fought in the last car we had, don't you, Goten?" Goten laughed nervously. Trunks screamed and Goten and Chichi looked at him puzzled.

"Why'd you scream, Trunks?" Goten asked. Trunks blushed.

"I thought there was a flashback coming…" he said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that!"

*FLASHBACK*

Goten and Gohan looked at the car that was now split in two, all because Goten had annoyed Gohan by bugging him about his crush on Videl.

"Gohan, do you think mommy will notice?" Goten asked his older brother. Gohan smacked his head in frustration.

"We're dead."

*END FLASHBACK*

"Yeah, I didn't get ice cream for a whole two days!" Goten exclaimed as Trunks shuddered, still thinking of the last flashback.

"Uh, Trunks? Why _are_ you scared of flashbacks?"

"Um, well…why do _you_ still call your mom 'mommy'?" Trunks yelled, wanting to change the subject. It worked.

"That's personal!" Goten screamed.

"Boys, calm down or I bring out my frying pan!" The boys were quiet at once. "Good. Now, onto Rule #2 ; No jumping up and down in the car." Chichi said as she glared especially at Goten. Goten backed away slowly and hid behind Trunks.

"That was one time, and I said I was sorry!" Goten said from behind Trunks.

"Well, sorry doesn't exactly cover it when you jump up and down in the car and accidentally flip it over! I'm glad I warned your father about the dangers of jumping up and down in a car."

"Um, mommy, you didn't."

*Meanwhile, in a car somewhere with Goku and Krillin*

"Wow, Krillin, thanks for offering to take me to the playground!" Goku said. "I really wanted to try out their new monkey bars. Chichi wouldn't take me because I didn't wanna take Goten. He always hogs the slide." Krillin sighed.

"PLAYGROUND! PLAYGROUND! PLAYGROUND!"" Goku said. He began to jump up and down out of excitement. That's when the car flipped.

"Whoops, do you think 18 will notice?" Goku asked his friend. Krillin smacked his head in frustration.

"We're dead."

*Back to Chichi and the boys.*

"Oh dear I hope he behaves himself."

"Who, Kaka—I mean Goku?"

"Oh whatever boys I'm running out of time just get in the car and behave."

The boys got in the car, one more excited than the other, and they sped off towards the supermarket.

Author's Note: We hope you enjoyed this chapter of Saiyans at the Supermarket! Don't worry, more is to come! Please, read and review, but nothing too harsh! :D


	3. The Car Ride

Saiyans at the Supermarket

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ. We said it once, we said it twice, and we're NOT saying it again. We're putting a disclaimer on our profile so that we never have to deal with the burden on our existence called the _disclaimer, __ever again_.

"Tag."

"Tag, you're it."

"Tag, _you're_ it."

"Tag!"

"TAG!"

"TAG!"

"TAG!"

"TAG!"

"SHUT UP OR I BRING OUT MY FRYING PAN!" Chichi yelled, obviously very irritated by the two demi-saiyans. The boys were instantly quiet. Trunks leaned over to Goten to whisper in his ear.

"Goten, y-your mom just used the _S_ word." Trunks whispered to his friend. Goten nodded his head, with his lower lip trembling.

"Mommy, you just used the S word on us!" Goten yelled, tears starting to form. "It's okay when Gohan uses it, but not you, you're the mommy!"

"Gohan says _what_ to you?" Chichi asked, getting more irritated by the minute. She was doing everything in her power to focus on the steering and the road in front of her instead of the two small irritating saiyan children who were sitting in the back of the car.

"Oh, dang it! I wasn't supposed to tell you! Gohan said he'd pay me a _whole dollar_ if I didn't tell you!" Goten whined. Trunks sighed.

"Goten, there are two problems with that. First, a dollar is not that much. _I_ should know. Second, he wasn't even gonna pay you!" Goten began tearing up again.

"He lied to me?"

"Goten, you know full well that that money should have gone to his college funds! Now shut—be quiet so that I can concentrate on driving!"

"Okay." The boys said together.

*A whole 60 seconds later!*

"I spy with my little eye-" Goten began, but his best friend cut him off.

"I am _not_ playing this game. I spy is for little kids." Trunks said.

"Says the guy who's afraid of flashbacks…"

"STOP IT!" Trunks screamed. He started spazzing out, and Goten, finding nothing better to do, spazzed with him. Their heads were soon met with a sharp smack each from Chichi's frying pan. The boys sat back against their seats and wondered how she managed to hit them without taking her eyes off the road.

"Trunks, do you happen to have the leashes that your mother got for you and Goten with you?" Chichi asked him.

"No, I think she left them in one of her capsule cars. Why?"

"Ugh, today of all days," Chichi whispered to herself in frustration. "I guess we'll have to make do without them. We're here." She said to the boys.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of S.A.T.S! (Saiyans at the Supermarket :D ) Please read and review!


	4. More Rules!

Saiyans at the Supermarket

Chichi parked her car as close as she could get to the front of the store and put her keys in her purse. Goten began wrestling with his seatbelt, trying to get it off, but failing miserably.

"MOMMY, HELP! I CAN'T GET OUT! I'M GONNA DIE! GET ME OUT OF THIS METAL-"Trunks clicked the seatbelt and it flew off of Goten, hitting him in the face.

"TRUNKS YOU SAVED MY LIFE!" Goten exclaimed, latching on to Trunks.

"Get off of me, Goten. We already had this talk. Men don't hug."

"But Trunks, you're not a man, you're a small child!"

"SHUT UP, GOTEN! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

"AT LEAST YOU'RE NOT TALLER THAN ME!"

"I AM TALLER THAN YOU, GOTEN!"

"SO?"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET OR ELSE GOTEN DOESN'T GET ANY ICE CREAM," she yelled, making Goten whimper, "AND TRUNKS, WE'LL BE ZOOMING IN AND OUT OF FLASHBACKS THE ENTIRE TIME WE'RE HERE!" she finished, making Trunks quake with fear.

"Yes, ma'am…" they said dejectedly. Trunks leaned over to whisper in Goten's ear,

"Goten, would your mom _really_ do that?"

"I don't know…" Goten whispered back fearfully. They shuddered simultaneously. Chichi got out the car and opened the door so they could get out of what Goten likes to call, 'the screaming metal deathtrap of doom.' As the boys got out of the car and started walking towards the supermarket, Chichi pulled the backs of their shirts, dragging them back.

"Not so fast!" she said sternly.

"Uh oh," Goten whispered, "I know what happens next!" he exclaimed. Trunks' knees began to shake.

"Not another flashback, not another flashback!" Trunks whispered, crossing his fingers. Goten poked him in the forehead.

"Not that!" he said. "More rules!"

"More rules?" Trunks asked confused.

"That's right, boys." Chichi said. They turned their attention to Chichi, and she began.

"Rule #1, no running in the store." The boys groaned, and Trunks crossed something off of a checklist he brought.

"Rule #2, no stealing!" Trunks crossed another thing off his checklist.

"Rule #3; don't touch anything unless I say it's okay." Trunks crossed yet another thing off of his checklist, muttering something about a conspiracy.

"Rule #4, no eating the merchandise." She said, eyeing Goten. Goten grumbled, and Trunks was getting annoyed, crossing things off of his checklist.

"And Rule #5, stay with each other at all times!" Trunks ripped his checklist into little pieces, glaring at Goten the whole time.

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" Trunks yelled. Goten nodded his head in agreement. His least favorite rule was Rule #4. What was the point of the candy aisle if you couldn't eat anything in it? Goten sighed. They were about to cross the parking lot, when Chichi told them to hold hands.

"WHY?" Trunks asked, extremely annoyed.

"IT'S FOR YOUR SAFETY!" Chichi yelled, exasperated.

"If a car were to hit us, the only thing getting hurt in that scenario would be the car." Trunks said calmly.

"Trunks what does scenario mean?"

"Lollipops. That's what it mean, Goten." Trunks said sarcastically.

"OOH I LOVE LOLLI—I MEAN SCENARIOS!" Goten yelled out. Trunks turned to Chichi and said,

"I'm guessing you don't make him study like you make Gohan study." Chichi sighed. And so Trunks, Goten, and Chichi walked up to the supermarket. Trunks and Goten were holding hands, one little boy happier than the other.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Saiyans at the Supermarket! We are soooo sorry that we haven't updated in a while, but we promise, this story is only just starting! Please read and review! :D


	5. The Secret

Saiyans at the Supermarket

Goten, Trunks, and Chichi walked up to the doors of the supermarket. Since the doors were automatic, Trunks took this to his advantage.

"Hey, Goten, wanna know a secret?" At this, Goten became extremely excited and started bouncing up and down.

"YEAH YEAH, TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!"

"Okay, shut up and I'll tell you." Goten was quiet at once. He raised his hand. Trunks sighed.

"Yes, Goten?" he asked.

"Do I get to hear the secret?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes, if you stay quiet." Then Trunks muttered something that sounded like 'spawn of Kakkarot'.

"What?" Goten asked. Trunks face turned to an expression of terror.

"Um… I… uh… I didn't mean…" Trunks began to stutter. A look of confusion crossed Goten's face.

"What?" Goten asked. "What's a Quackarrot?" Trunks sweat-dropped.

"WHAT THE HECK'S A QUACKARROT?" Goten yelled frustrated.

"A duck, a very stupid duck. With stupid children."

"Oh, okay!" Goten said casually. Trunks sighed with relief.

"Okay, back to the secret." Trunks said. Goten began jumping up and down again.

"TELL ME THE SECRET!" Goten yelled again.

"Okay," Trunks said. He pointed to the automatic doors. "No matter how fast you run," he began in a hushed tone. "The doors shall _always _open in time!" he said. Goten stared at the doors in awe.

"Whoah!" Goten whispered.

"Go on, try it out." He nudged his friend to the door, suppressing a giggle. Goten backed up, preparing to run towards them. Trunks smirked in that oh so Vegeta-like fashion. Trunks absentmindedly thought about what his father might be doing at this moment in time.

*TO VEGGIE! (Author's Note: this part has language, so all you K readers might wanna skip this.)*

"WOMAN, WHERE'S THE DAMN MAYONAISSE?" Vegeta yelled while raiding the fridge.

"IT'S ON THE 2ND SHELF, YOU BASTARD!" Bulma shouted back from her room, painting her nails.

"WE WOULDN'T BE HAVING THIS PROBLEM IF YOU WOULD'VE MADE ME A DAMN SANDWHICH, YOU WENCH!" Vegeta yelled.

"OH SHUT IT, VEGGIE! YOU DIDN'T SEEM TO THINK I WAS SUCH A WENCH LAST NIGHT IN BED!"

"WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled, a blush covering his face.

*BACK TO THE CHILDREN!*

"Ready, Goten?" Trunks asked, standing a good couple hundred yards away from the automated doors.

"Yeah!" Goten yelled, powering up. He ran, and there was a flash of light, and the sound of glass shattering. Trunks looked on wide eyed. He began walking towards Goten, who was on the floor sniffling. Goten turned his head towards Trunks slowly, glaring at him.

"You lied to me! You dirty little liar!" he accused.

"I LOVE THAT SHOW!" Goten glared at him still. Trunks coughed. "Um..Goten, I-I didn't lie… Uh… the door were j-just in a bad…bad mood! Yeah!" Goten thought about it for a little bit.

"Okay!" Goten said cheerily. He rifled among the shards of glass and picked up a piece of paper.

"Hey, Trunks, I found a piece of tree!" Trunks stood next to him, totally surprised that Goten knew where paper came from. Goten stared at the paper for a while, then shoved it in Trunks' face.

"What's it say?" he asked curiously. Trunks sighed. He looked at the note, and began.

_**Dear boys, **_

_** I got bored waiting for you two, so I'm already in the store. Remember to stick together and don't break anything!**_

Trunks stopped reading the note, looked at the glass on the floor, and began where he left off.

_**Meet me at the front of the store at 6. If you are late, you have a date with Mr. Frying Pan. Love you!**_

__Goten and Trunks shuddered.

"Well, if we're gonna cause some trouble, we better hurry! We don't have much time!" Trunks said. Goten nodded, and together, making sure not to step on the shards of glass, the demon duo walked into the store that they were soon to destroy.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Saiyans at the Supermarket. Please read and review! More is to come! :D


	6. The Cashier Lady and Aisle 1

Saiyans at the Supermarket

**Author's Note: Uh…well…we haven't updated for…hehe…7 months so…sorry guys…Hope you enjoy the chapter! And also, special thanks to our new beta-reader, loring638, for beta-reading this chapter for us! **

"What should we do first, Trunks?" Goten asked, as they examined the front of the store and made sure that the cashiers didn't find anything suspicious about them. They were just two kids…walking through a store…meaning no harm…right…?

"First we need to figure out exactly where your mom is. Goten, does your mom have a certain order she goes through at the grocery store?" Trunks said, putting on his game-face.

"Yeah, she just goes from the first one to the last. And it's so boring because she goes through EVERY SINGLE AISLE! And she won't even let us eat the merchandise!"

"Yeah I know—hey Goten how do you know what merchandise means?" Trunks asked, shocked.

"Oh…um…well…Gohan said it so…I think it means food…" Trunks sighed.

"That explains so much. Now, Goten, go scout around the store and figure out where your mom is while I go… interrogate this lovely female cashier…" Trunks said, smirking and sending what he hoped were charming looks her way.

"Okay, Trunks! But, what does interro—interr—that word mean?"

"It means candy bars, Goten." Trunks said sarcastically.

"Ooh, I like scenarios and interrogate!"

"Goten, go find your mom and report back to me."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Just because I have feminine colored hair does not mean I am a lady!"

"Um, Trunks, what does femini—"

"JUST GO! Just…just go…"

"Okay!" Trunks watched his best friend skip towards the different aisles, and went to go try his luck with that female cashier he had been eyeing. He walked up to her smoothly, or so he hoped.

"Hey there, pretty lady." Trunks said trying to be suave as ran his fingers through his hair. The cashier looked down at him confused.

"Oh honey, are you lost?"

"WHAT, NO!"

"Do you need me to help you find your mommy?"

"WHAT? I DON'T YOU TO HELP ME FIND MY—" he stopped, regaining his composure. "I'm here on official business." He then said in his deepest manly-man voice, puffing out his chest. The cashier laughed softly, ruffling his hair. Trunks glared angrily.

"Okay kiddo, why don't you stay with me until your mom comes up to the front looking for you."

"WHAT, NO! I-I mean…uh…on second thought…" he replied, smirking evilly. He stood still for about 2 seconds, and then burst into fake tears. "I want my…m-mommy! I…I think I n-n-need a hug…" he sniffled.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry!" the pretty cashier said. "Here," She knelt down and gave him a hug. Over her shoulder, Trunks smirked.

'_SCORE!'_ he thought, grinning widely. Pretty soon, however, Goten arrived again. Trunks eyes' widened as he spotted his best friend walking towards him.

_'NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!'_ he thought, looking on helplessly as his best friend approached him. He tried giving him warning signs to stay away with his facial expressions and small hand gestures, but, Goten being Goten…didn't quite get it. The small, spiky-haired saiyan boy looked at his friend confused.

"WHAT, TRUNKS?" he cried out to his friend, about 10 feet away. Trunks face palmed, sighing miserably. "I CAN'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

The cashier, confused, turned around and spotted Goten. Goten, being confused as usual, and waved.

"YOU'RE. SO. ADORABLE!" the cashier cried out, running over to him. Trunks looked on, dumbstruck. The cashier stood in front of Goten. "Hey sweetie, what's your name?" she asked him.

"WAIT, I THOUGHT I WAS SWEETIE! YOU NEVER ASKED FOR MY NAME!" Trunks cried out. Goten smiled, embarrassed.

"My name is Goten." He said shyly. The cashier laughed, totally taken by how cute the boy was. Trunks only stood in the background, freaking out.

"Goten? Oh how CUTE! So, kiddo, how old are you?" she asked him.

"I THOUGHT I WAS KIDDO!" Trunks cried out, running towards them.

"I'm 7, miss." He replied. The cashier reluctantly turned to Trunks.

"And…how old are you?" she asked.

"I'm 8!" he said proudly. The cashier immediately turned back towards Goten.

"So, 7, huh?" she asked, completely fascinated by the little boy. Trunks looked on, his eyes wide in shock.

"WHAT AM I, CHOPPED LIVER?" he cried out, angry about how the pretty lady was ignoring him.

"Are you lost too, honey?" she asked Goten, genuine concern showing in her eyes.

"Well…I was looking for Trunks," he replied, pointing towards his shocked friend, "and I found him, so…no…I'm not lost. I think…"

As the cashier lady continued to gush over how Goten was the cutest thing, Trunks suddenly remember the fact that they were in a supermarket, with a plan to have as much fun as possible.

"Uh, Goten, I just remembered where your mom might be, so…LETS GO!" he shouted out, dragging his friend by the arm, towards aisle 1 and away from the cashier lady.

"GOODBYE, CUTIE!" she cried out, waving towards Goten. Trunks glared. Goten waved.

"BYE LADY!" he yelled. "HAVE A NICE DAY!" Trunks sighed, pulling his friend into aisle 1 and out of sight of the woman.

"'Have a nice day?'" he whispered angrily to his friend. Goten shrugged.

"Well, she was nice, unlike you. You're being grumpy, Trunks." His purple-haired friend smacked him on the arm.

"Shut up."

"YOU SAID THE 'S' WORD!"

"And it felt good. Now, when you went looking for your mom, where was she?" He looked around, only to find Goten gazing off into space while humming to himself. "GOTEN! WHERE'S YOUR MOM?"

"Well, right now she was in aisle…" he began, counting on his fingers. "Um, uh, 2!"

"Goten."

"Yes, Trunks?"

"I could've sworn I just heard you humming the alphabet."

"What?" he asked innocently. "I was just counting in my head!"

"So…you were counting the alphabet. Really?"

"Um…YES!" Trunks sighed and began looking through the stuff in the current aisle.

"Trunks, what aisle is this?" Goten asked.

"Um…I think its dental care, soap and shampoo." He replied.

"Hey look, Dove soap!" Goten exclaimed, picking up a bar of soap.

"Put that down, Goten, that's for girls."

"But don't you use Dove?" he asked, confused. Trunks blushed bright red and snatched the bar of soap out of his friend's hands, throwing across the aisle.

"I use DOVE FOR MEN!"

"But, Trunks, I thought we went through this already. You're not a man, you're a small child!"

"I am TOO a man!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are NOT!"

"Are TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" Goten shouted out. They blinked.

"What were we talking about again?"

"Uh…you AGREED WITH ME!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"Did TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!" Goten cried out. They blinked again.

"TRUNKS MY HEAD HURTS!" Goten shouted.

"YOU AGREED WITH ME!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Okay, I don't wanna go through that again." Trunks sighed. "Okay, so what can we play with in this aisle first?"

And with that, the two boys began the destruction of Aisle 1.

**Author's Note: Well…there's the next chapter…sorry, for uh, not updating for over half a year…our bad…heh…no hard feelings, right? Anyways, we're back, and we MEAN it this time! We hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please, drop us a review and let us know if we've still got it when it comes to writing this story! Thanks!**


	7. Unexpected Run In

Saiyans at the Supermarket

_**WARNING**_**: This chapter contains content that may make small children feel uncomfortable, or be confused, or both, considering how this chapter deals heavily with a certain female's time of the month, and the products that go with it, and MOOOORE. We hope that the teen readers will find this enjoyable, but this warning is for our younger audience. **

CHAPTER 7

Videl cursed under her breath, picking up her keys and her phone. Gohan looked at her confused, from his comfortable position on her bed.

"Videl, where are you going?" Gohan asked, holding his arms out for her to return to. Videl sighed.

"I have to…take care of something…" she said angrily.

"Did I do something wrong…again?" Gohan asked, keeping in mind her huge temper.

"No, you didn't do something wrong…this time." Videl muttered. She thought for a second. "Hey, toss me your sweatshirt."

"What, why, I'm cold—"

"GIVE ME THE DAMN SWEATSHIRT!" she roared, holding her hand out. Gohan followed her orders, pulling it off and giving it to her. He looked at her for a second.

"Wait," he told her, standing up. He took his sweatshirt and pulled it over her shoulders, smiling softly. She grinned up at him. Gohan smiled, and kissed her gently on the lips. Videl smiled, and then sighed.

"I'll be back." She said, heading for the door to her room.

"Wait, Videl!"

"What?" she asked, turning around.

"BABY COME BACK!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry."

"Okay, yeah, so I'll be back in a few."

"But where are you going?"

"….to the damn supermarket."

"Why?"

"Because I need to get something."

"Get what?"

"STUFF! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME LEAVE!"

"_But what if your dad comes back while you're gone?" _he whined.

"Just lie. Make something up."

"You know I'm a terrible liar!"

"Bye Gohan." She said, as she slammed the door closed behind her.

"I'm screwed…"

"TRUNKS, I ACCIDENTALLY SPILLED SOMETHING!" Goten cried out from his position by the soap bottles.

"Then clean it up!" Trunks shouted, making a tower out of bars of soap, and then knocking it down.

"_How?"_

"Um…pour something else on it to cover it up!"

"Oh…okay!" Goten replied cheerily, "But…what do I clean it up with?"

"…soap?"

"Sure!" Goten grabbed a soap bottle, and squirted it all over the puddle of soap that he had previously caused, making a bigger mess. He stared at it, and then turned around to look at his friend.

"Trunks?"

"Yes, Goten?"

"The puddle got bigger." Trunks sighed.

"Just leave it, Goten…just leave it." He murmured warily.

"Okay!"

Videl cursed under her breath, pushing the shopping cart into her least favorite aisle.

Aisle 2: Feminine Hygiene.

She pulled the hood of her, or should we say Gohan's sweatshirt up over her head, in an effort to conceal herself from anyone who might happen to catch THE Videl Satan at the supermarket, buying none other than…stuff for _that_ time of the month. Videl sighed, and, hunched over the shopping cart, she made her way into the aisle, to see none other than Chichi Son, humming merrily to herself while choosing between pads and tampons. Videl looked at her boyfriend's mother in shock, wondering two things.

Why, why on this merciful earth did she have to run into CHICHI, of ALLLLL people, in an aisle that happened to carry pregnancy tests, which would make the grandbaby obsessed Chichi go insane?

How on EARTH was she so happy about buying _pads_?

"Oh shit…" Videl muttered to herself, ducking her head down and pulling her hood up as far over his face as it could go. When looking down, however, she noticed a certain word, printed boldly on the front of her dear Gohan's sweatshirt.

That word happened to say "MATHLETES", clear as day. Her eyes widened in shock, and she clutched at her stomach, trying to cover up the embarrassing word. She grimaced, and Chichi, seemingly done shopping in this aisle began to walk past her. Videl held her breath, waiting for Chichi to finally leave, but unfortunately, the mother of two noticed Videl clutching her stomach by a shopping, near some tampons. Chichi walked up to her, and Videl cursed, thinking that she was found out. However, Chichi merely patted her back comfortingly.

"You've got it bad this time of the month, don't you?" Videl nodded, a bit confused, still keeping her face hidden, because thankfully Chichi hadn't recognized her yet, and was just trying to be helpful. "Advil will do the trick." She smiled warmly, and pushed her shopping cart away, humming.

Videl sighed in absolute relief, and straightened up. She pulled the hood off of her head, and looked up, only to see two young half-saiyans waving around toothbrushes like wands and shouting nonsense words at each other.

"EXPELLI- Hey Trunks, look, that's my brother's sweatshirt!"

Videl froze, eyes wide.

"What? How do you know that that's his?"

"Because it has the ketchup stain that I accidentally made on it yesterday!"

"…and you're proud of that?"

"YEAH, LOOK HOW BIG IT IS!"

Videl immediately looked down at her sweatshirt.

"GODDAMNIT!" she cried out.

"But Goten, how did you get that stain on there." Goten smirked.

"Well, if you must know…"

"NO, NO, NOT THE FLASH—"

*FLASHBACK*

Gohan and Goten laughed, eating dinner, occasionally flinging food at each other while their parents were out having dinner. Goten giggled, and threw a portion of his corndog at his older brother, hitting him in the face. Gohan smirked, and took the piece of food, dipped it in ketchup, and threw it back at him, laughing. Goten frowned.

"NO! NOW I'M ALL STICKY!" Goten, in a rage, grabbed the ketchup bottle, and squirted it all over Gohan's Mathlete sweatshirt.

Let's just say Gohan was not the happiest mathlete.

*END FLASHBACK*

Trunks shivered, shutting his eyes closed.

"I hate you, Goten."

"But, Trunks, if that's not Gohan in the sweatshirt, then who is it?" he asked, looking confusedly at Videl. Videl made eye contact, and smiled awkwardly. Trunks grinned.

"IT'S VIDEL!" he shouted, running over to her as Goten followed. Videl grimaced and braced herself for impact. She inhaled sharply as two saiyans ran and attacked her with a huge hug, full force.

"VIDEL I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HERE THIS IS AWESOM WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FU—Hey why do you have Gohan's sweatshirt?" Goten asked, looking up at her, confused. Videl sighed.

"Because I didn't want to run into anybody I knew…"

"Oh, well good thing you saw us!"

"…yeah…"

"Hey, Videl, what's in your shopping cart?" Trunks asked, reaching into it and pulling out a pack of Always pads. Videl blushed bright red, and snatched the pack out of his hands, hiding it behind her back.

"Oh, uh, nothing!" Goten walked behind her and picked it up out of her hands, ripping the pack open. The pads fell to the ground, and Trunks reached down and picked one up.

"This is something, alright. And, it's squishy. What is it?" the purple haired boy asked. Videl looked at the spilled pads in absolute shock and horror.

Her little shopping expedition was going to take a _lot_ longer than she had expected.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We certainly had a lot of fun writing it. We'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Don't forget to review! **


End file.
